El Luchador
by La Bestia
Summary: "Pasé años viviendo en la calle tratando de conseguir dinero para ir a entrenar, tuve que robar y comer de la basura..."; dos destinos que se cruzan, dos vidas atormentadas y un final feliz. Universo Alterno.
1. Encuentro Fortuito

**Encuentro Fortuito.**

En el recién inaugurado hotel Khalifa Al Arab en los Emiratos Árabes se llevaba un evento de la U.B.C (Ultimate Battling Champion), la empresa más renombrada en el negocio de las artes marciales mixtas a nivel mundial.

*Narrador*

\- **Estamos en el tercer y último round de la pelea estelar de la noche, "El demonio" Uzumaki contra "Big House" Johnson estos pesos completos se han golpeado sin piedad. –** En el octágono un chico rubio bronceado está sentado en su esquina recibiendo las últimas indicaciones.

\- **Escucha debes protegerte, te va a arrancar la cabeza si pierdes el control, debes aprovechar el daño que le provocaste en sus costillas. –** Un viejo con lentes al estilo de gafas conversaba mientras esparcía vaselina por la frente y cejas del rubio parando la hemorragia que tenía.

Sonó la campana y regresaron al centro del octágono chocaron sus guantes y volvieron a golpearse mutuamente.

*Narrador*

\- **Y Johnson conecta un derechazo en la cabeza del "Demonio" para mí esto se acabó lo veo mal al rubio. –** El rubio cayó al piso mientras recibía una oleada de golpes de su rival, él hábilmente atrapó el brazo del moreno y realizó una llave.

\- **Y la kimura señores! Este chico pide más oportunidades que habilidad para recuperarse… -** El rubio mantenía la llave mientras inútilmente su rival trataba de zafarse – **Se acabó Jonhson se rindió, que debut para "El Demonio" esperamos verlo más seguido a este laureado boxeador. -** La gente gritaba enardecida y vitoreaba al rubio ganador de la noche.

Una hora más tarde en el más ostentoso y exclusivo burdel de todo Oriente Medio, El Jeque caminaba luciendo sus lujosas ropas tradicionales, lo acompañaba un hombre de rasgos árabes vistiendo un elegante traje de tres piezas detrás de ellos el rubio vistiendo con total desfachatez una camiseta negra con el logotipo de algún grupo de metal, una bermuda de verde camuflaje un poco más larga que sus rodillas y unos zapatos "Taylor" de caña baja con medias de tobillo.

\- **Señor espere en este cuarto y pronto vendrá la mujer más hermosa que haya visto… -** Dijo con un español muy atropellado el hombre del traje que mostraba cierto desprecio por el rubio que tenía la cara lastimada y remendada con esparadrapo y gasas. - … **y le pediría que la próxima vez que venga use algo más "apropiado". –** El rubio abrió la puerta del dormitorio pero antes de entrar.

\- **No soy la ropa que uso "Amir" –** El rubio acentuó la última palabra con el afán de molestar al sujeto, El Jeque no contuvo la risa y golpeó la espalda del chico.

\- **I love this guy. –** El Jeque dejó al rubio y se alejó junto a "Amir" mientras en su propio idioma parecían discutir.

El rubio entró a la elegante habitación que tenía una decoración tradicional árabe pero totalmente equipada con los últimos adelantos tecnológicos para el entretenimiento.

\- **Bueno mientras espero revisaré como le fue a mi equipo. –** El rubio sacaba su celular nada opulento pero si lo suficientemente tecnológico para ver streaming.

El rubio estaba acostado en un sofá del tamaño de una cama matrimonial mientras buscaba información de su equipo favorito, el futbol era una de las cosas que disfrutaba aparte de golpearse con algún desconocido, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando entrar a una rubia de exuberante belleza, ella tenía su largo cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo dejando que caiga hasta por debajo de su cadera, vestía un juego de velos transparentes purpuras que dejaban ver una diminuta tanga negra mientras sus pechos se podían ver a través de los velos adivinando el color rosa de sus pezones. El rubio se levantó creyendo que veía a un ángel pero no sabía cómo comunicarse con ella después de todo solo sabía lo necesario de inglés para poder vivir en Estados Unidos y lo útil de japonés para insultar a alguien.

\- **Do you speak English? But If you can speak Spanish please do it. –** El rubio lanzando cada palabra con el afán de comunicarse veía como la rubia hacía una pequeña reverencia.

\- **Señor puedo hablar español o inglés, usted pídamelo. –** El acento de Europa del este de la rubia hiso que el rubio se derrita por dentro, él la invitó a sentarse en el sofá con él, ella obedeció sin decir nada.

\- **Que bueno que hablas español así nos entenderemos… -** El rubio solo miraba como la chica no se movía, no lo miraba solo estaba ahí como estatua viendo al vacío. - … **¿Cómo funciona esto? –** La chica lo regresó a ver con cierto aire de duda sobre el rubio, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser desvestida apenas entraba a la habitación y siempre eran viejos millonarios, Jeques, empresarios extranjeros o hijos de millonarios que podían pagar la tarifa que pedían por ella.

\- **Usted puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo señor, puede pedirme que haga lo que sea, por eso pagó toda la noche así que hoy seré solo suya. –** La rubia se puso de pie temerosa acercándose al rubio, le parecía atractivo a pesar de su rostro con algunas gasas e hinchado pero no le agradaba el hecho de que fuera musculoso, muchas veces había terminado golpeada y muy mal herida por sujetos como él.

*Rubia*

\- **_No debe ser empresario no estaría en forma y menos golpeado, hijo de algún millonario quizás pero no vestiría de esa manera… ¿qué es "Descomunal"? -_** la rubia perdida en su pensamiento miraba el logo en la camiseta negra del chico. _-_ _ **tal vez alguna cosa excéntrica sobre porno, definitivamente es deportista, luchador… o juega rugby… pero debe ser alguien importante para que lo hayan dejado entrar vestido así. –**_ De pronto el grito del rubio la sacó de su mente.

 **\- Ganó el "más grande" ya con eso tienen azules ajajaja. –** El rubio saltaba por la habitación muy contento mientras la rubia lo veía como un bicho raro, él no se interesaba en la más mínimo en ella a pesar de tenerla semidesnuda frente a él.

\- **Disculpa te asuste es que ayer fue el "clásico" y bueno… -** El rubio caminó junto a la rubia y cuando estuvo cerca sintió su dulce perfume que lo embriagó por completo. - **Disculpa pero yo no pague por ti, El Jeque dijo que era el "otro premio" para los ganadores pero no me interesa tener sexo con quien no quiere hacerlo conmigo. –** El rubio regresó al sofá y se lanzó pesadamente en el buscando el control remoto del televisor.

\- **Señor yo si quiero hacerlo con usted… -** La rubia sin moverse sin siquiera mirarlo se mantenía de pie con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su cadera.

\- **Perdón, quise decir con quien está obligada a hacerlo conmigo… -** El rubio finalmente encontró el control remoto pero no entendía cómo usarlo. - … **me dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiese ¿verdad? –** La rubia solo afirmó con la cabeza.

\- **Bueno quiero que hagas lo que tú quieras pero antes ayúdame a prender la televisión. –** La rubia le ayudo y se mantuvo de pie junto a él, nunca había estado en esa situación y aunque ella quisiese hacer lo que quería no lo iba a poder hacer, bueno no iba a poder hacer lo que en verdad quería hacer en ese momento.

El rubio sintonizó un canal de dibujos animados y regresó a ver a la chica parada junto a él.

\- **Siéntate donde quieras, toma un baño, duerme un rato o mira la tele conmigo ya mismo empieza Esteban Galaxias me gusta esa serie. –** El rubio seguía acostado y miró aliviado como la chica se sentó en un sillón cerca de él.

El programa era de un chico regordete con una cosa rosa en su estómago, el niño hacía cosas sin sentido y sus parientes o lo que fueran peleaban contra cosas, la rubia estaba confundida no había visto la televisión en años solo pasaba encerrada en su habitación sin nada que hacer esperando que la llamen y a veces escuchaba un noticiero que sintonizaban a todo volumen.

Luego de ese programa empezó uno de un niño con algo blanco en su cabeza con un perro amarillo, la caricatura no tenía sentido alguno para ella pero él se veía feliz viendo eso. Pasadas unas horas en las que excepto para ir al baño el rubio no hacía nada más que ver caricaturas sin sentido salvo una de unos niños mal dibujados y groseros, él se levantó y se puso de pie junto a ella.

\- **Disculpa ¿quizás sirven comida? –** El rubio era demasiado cortés con ella no le molestaba eso pero se sentía incomoda o quizás eso era lo único que podía sentir, incomodidad.

\- **Señor junto al teléfono hay un menú de platillos que puede solicitar, los operadores lo atenderán en el idioma que use. –** La rubia lo guio a una mesa de noche donde estaba el teléfono y el menú.

\- **Señor ¿puedo ir al baño? –** La rubia parada junto a él esperaba que terminé de hablar.

\- **Por todos los cielos, primero me llamó Naruto no me digas "señor" me desespera, segundo te dije que hagas lo que quieras. –** La rubia levemente casi imperceptible sonrió y se dirigió al baño.

El servicio al cuarto llegó con 2 bowls de "Ensalada Caesar" completa y con los aderezos aparte junto con 2 botellas de agua natural de 1 litro cada una, Naruto pidió eso porque tenía que cuidar lo que comía aunque hubiera preferido un pastel de chocolate, costillas de cordero y papas fritas pero tenía que volver a pelear en un mes y debía estar ligero y listo.

\- **Ten… -** El rubio se sentó en la cama junto a la rubia y le entregó uno de los bowls, ella lo tomó nerviosa hasta ahora era el primero en darle algo de comer. - … **no sé si puedes decirme tu nombre pero esta impersonalidad no me gusta. –** Naruto tomaba el agua de la botella mientras miraba expectante a la rubia, ella comía muy despacio mientras dudaba en decirle su nombre pero algo en él inspiraba confianza.

\- **Me llamo Ino. –** Ella muy cortante seguía comiendo la ensalada que en verdad estaba deliciosa a diferencia de lo que les daban de comer pero bueno tenían que estar siempre esbeltas.

\- ¿ **No tienes apellido? –** El rubio cortaba el filete de pechuga de pollo y seguía mirando a la rubia, ella en verdad era una belleza tanto que seguía pensando que era un ángel.

 **\- Ino y nada más… -** La rubia algo molesta tomaba agua mientras desviaba la mirada del rubio, seguía sintiéndose incomoda con él pero sabía que no era eso, simplemente había aprendido a sentirse así siempre.

\- **Otra huérfana genial, somos dos, somos cientos y somos millones. –** El rubio dejó su bowl vacío en una mesa pequeña y se acostó en la cama.

\- ¿ **Naruto es usted huérfano? –** La rubia seguía con su ensalada a la mitad pero ya no podía comer más se había acostumbrado a porciones pequeñas.

\- **Algo así Ino, pero en verdad soy producto de la "hipocresía del tercer mundo" –** Naruto sonreía mientras veía el espejo en el techo, entendía que ver a semejante belleza en "acción" debía ser algo único pero no se imaginaba la clase de clientes que Ino había tenido en esa habitación.

\- **¿Qué significa eso? –** La rubia se interesó en el rubio parecía alguien más inteligente e interesante de lo que había pensado.

\- **Es simple querida Ino, en la región de donde provengo no eres nadie, naces siendo nadie, claro al menos que tengas dinero y una buena posición social, para los pobres nos quedan pocas opciones, la mía me trajo a donde estoy… -** La rubia estaba sorprendida en verdad ese inmaduro que ve caricaturas era alguien profundo.

\- **Pasé años viviendo en la calle tratando de conseguir dinero para ir a entrenar, tuve que robar y comer de la basura, acudí muchas veces a pedir ayuda pero solo me pidieron resultados notables, finalmente llegué a las olimpiadas y en algo me financiaron para estar ahí, conseguí la medalla de oro en boxeo a los 18 y todo cambio. –** El rubio empezó a reír irónicamente mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

\- **Ahora era alguien en mi país, ahora si merecía toda la ayuda y ser "rescatado" de la calle hasta di un discurso en el congreso de mi país. –** La rubia se sentó junto a él de a poco ese rubio empezaba a generar confianza en ella.

\- **Pero es bueno, es decir ya le ayudaron. –** Ino quería acercarse al rubio pero el simple tacto con un hombre le producía asco.

\- **Obvio que sí pero te hablaba de la "hipocresía del tercer mundo", de donde yo provengo existen muchas necesidades como: educación, salud, hay muchos niños en la calle y siempre dicen que no hay recursos para ayudar a nadie… -** La rubia lo interrumpió.

\- **Así es en todo lado. –** Naruto sonrió al ver que al fin estaban entablando una conversación.

\- **Exacto! Así es en todo lado pero el problema es que los agarran robando millones de los programas sociales que según ellos iban a ayudar, desvían fondos destinados a ayudar a mujeres y niños víctimas de violencia a asociaciones de mujeres histéricas que dicen que las protegen, también dicen que luchan en contra de algo que en realidad no existe y al final las verdaderas víctimas no ven la ayuda nunca, mientras las otras salen en noticieros diciendo que "el aire acondicionado es sexista" –** Naruto se calló un momento.

\- **Cuando estaba en la calle solo pedí vivir en la "Concentración Deportiva" y una ayuda para volver a estudiar y poder comer pero me dijeron que no había fondos para nada, cuando gané la medalla me dieron casi un millón y una beca para que termine el bachillerato. –** Naruto sonreía al recordar eso. – **Yo solo compré un departamento pequeño, lo amoblé con lo básico, me quedé con una parte para vivir, estudiar y seguir entrenando, el resto lo dividí y lo regalé a quien lo necesitaba. –** Naruto se levantó y fue al baño dejando a Ino sola en la cama.

El rubio regresó y se sentó junto a Ino, ella se veía un poco más tranquila pero evitaba verlo directo a los ojos.

\- **Bueno y ahora dime tú, cuéntame de dónde vienes y quien eres. –** Ambos estaban sentados casi juntos mirando fijamente al televisor apagado.

\- **No lo sé, no tengo recuerdos más que estar aquí pero me imagino que de algún lado del norte. –** Ino quería cortar el tema de conversación sabía que Naruto la iba a bombardear con preguntas de su "trabajo" y ella prefería olvidar todo aquello.

\- **Eres una esclava, ya veo. –** Naruto lo dijo con mucha frialdad y vio como Ino salió corriendo al baño y empezó a llorar.

Luego de algunos minutos la rubia salió con el maquillaje corregido pues se había regado por su llanto, al salir no vio al rubio por ninguna parte.

*Ino*

\- **_Quizás se enojó y se fue. –_** _Ino muy en el fondo sentía lastima de que se fuera pero así era su vida, un desfile constante de hombres pero esa noche ella tenía pensado algo._

En la oficina del dueño del burdel, el Jeque y Naruto discutían con el dueño.

\- **Ahora mismo "Amir" te transfiero 2 millones y me la llevó. –** Naruto mostró su teléfono con la transacción a un solo "aceptar" para concretarse, los otros empezaron a discutir entre ellos en su idioma y finalmente el tipo hablo en su español atorado.

\- **No entiendo quien mierda se enamora de una puta, mañana en la tarde estarán sus documentos listos para el viaje pero si quieres hoy mismo te la puedes llevar. –** Al final Naruto solo le dio a "aceptar" y firmó unos papeles para luego dejar la oficina acompañado de los guardaespaldas del Jeque.

En la habitación Ino se había dado un baño y luego de secar su cuerpo se desnudó para vestir ropa más cómoda que estaba en un armario, en ese momento entró el rubio viéndola desnuda y él tuvo una erección que apenas su holgada bermuda escondía.

Ino por instinto dejó que la vea desnuda mientras fingía una cara de sensualidad pero el rubio salió en dirección al baño dejándola sola en la habitación.

*Ino*

 ** _\- Creo que es gay… -_** _Ino se dio cuenta que había sonreído más esta noche que en todo el año pasado._

Ella había sido llamada por la administración y dejó al rubio solo en la habitación. Luego de unos minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró una persona vestida completamente de negro incluso su rostro estaba tapado solo dejando sus ojos libres para que pueda ver.

\- **Disculpe la habitación está ya ocupada. –** Naruto se había levantado del sofá al ver a la persona parada frente a él, Ino se deshizo de lo que tenía cubriendo su cabeza revelando su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

\- ¿ **Me compraste? –** Ino se abalanzó a abrazar al rubio pero pronto se alejó de él, sentía asco de él pero porque era un hombre no por nada más, pero estaba muy agradecida con él por liberarla de ese infierno.

Ambos salieron del burdel en un Roll Royce sin placas de color negro y con los vidrios polarizados, los dejó en el nuevo hotel donde había sido el evento y donde el rubio pasaría la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Ino despertó en la cama de la Suite que tenía el rubio, él la dejó dormir en la cama principal mientras él durmió en un sofá cama de la pequeña estancia.

*Ino*

\- **_Pensé que había sido un sueño pero en verdad estoy fuera de ese sitio…_** ella repasaba cada instante que había pasado desde que conoció al rubio y se dio cuenta de algo. - **_…no soy libre ahora soy esclava de él. –_** Con miedo en sus ojos esperaba que Naruto entrará a la habitación y le dijera que la iba a vender de nuevo, tal vez esa apariencia condescendiente era solo eso una apariencia y todo lo que le dijo era mentira.

Luego de asearse buscó al rubio pero no estaba en ningún sitio, el sofá cama estaba plegado y no había señales de Naruto, alguien tocaba en la puerta y ella entró en pánico.

*Ino*

\- **_Oh no! Vienen a llevarme… -_** En la puerta seguían tocando insistentemente y ella temblando fue a enfrentar su destino, un sujeto luciendo un traje muy formal y usando guantes blancos, pidió ingresar a la habitación cargando una charola con alimentos.

También le entregó una nota y salió dejándola comer.

 _"Ino sí lees esto es porque he muerto…_

 _Mentira estoy en el centro de negocios arreglando el pago de mis honorarios, pedí que si no te registrabas en el restaurante para el desayuno hasta las 10 te llevaran uno a la habitación, espérame."_

 _Naruto._

Nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa se vio en el rostro de la rubia, ella estaba paranoica y el rubio nuevamente la sorprendía con gentileza.

*Ino*

 ** _\- No entiendo a este sujeto… -_** Ino saboreaba la fruta fresca, el jugo recién exprimido, el café hecho con granos recién tostados daba un aroma delicioso al cuarto.

Horas más tardes ambos rubios se encontraron con un tipo muy elegante quien les entregó en un sobre sellado los documentos de la rubia que ahora se llamaba "Ino Yamanaka" de nacionalidad inglesa y tenía los sellos de salida de Reino Unido y el de ingreso a los Emiratos del mismo día que el rubio había llegado.

\- **Vaya el dinero compra todo. –** Dijo el rubio guardando las cosas en su mochila, nuevamente vestía a su estilo, una camiseta blanca con un extraño logo que decía "Thell Barrio", bermudas de color negro holgadas y los mismos zapatos "Taylor", la gente lo miraba con rechazo y a él parecía no importarle sin contar sus brazos llenos de tatuajes que ahora la rubia podía ver a detalle gracias a luz solar, ella usaba un vestido estilo árabe blanco y un velo del mismo color cubría su cabeza.

\- **Deberíamos ir a comprar ropa, bueno para ti a mí me gusta mi estilo. –** El rubio sonreía mientras caminaba en dirección al gigantesco centro comercial.

Pasaron horas dentro y no porque Ino estuviera comprando todo lo que veía, todo lo contrario ella no quería aceptar nada pero Naruto pudo convencerla y él la llevaba a comprar lo que a ella le gustara, recorriendo un par de horas más el inmenso centro comercial.

\- **¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo? ¿Qué quieres a cambio? –** Ino estaba sentada frente al rubio en un restaurante italiano nuevamente comiendo ensalada.

\- **Nada no quiero nada y pues no lo sé creo que me vi reflejado en ti. –** Naruto tomaba agua tranquilamente y cuando la rubia iba a hablar un grupo de turistas se acercaron al rubio pidiendo fotos y felicitándolo por su pelea de la noche anterior, él solo sonrió mientras trataba de que no le quiten las gasas del rostro durante la improvisada sesión de fotos.

Ino prefirió no decir nada, ella se sintió diminuta junto al rubio y estaba segura que si supieran que ella es o había sido prostituta el rubio quedaría mal.

\- **Volviendo al tema creo que hay algo que debo aclarar Ino, tú ahora eres libre de irte o hacer lo que quieras. –** Naruto pagaba la cuenta y cargaba las bolsas de compras, en las tiendas no habían querido recibirlos por la apariencia del rubio y en las que sí los recibieron compró tanto que el rumor se extendió por todo el centro comercial y ahora lo buscaban para que regresé pero él ya no quiso volver.

\- **¿Por qué? –** Ino caminaba junto a él cargando una cartera roja que le había gustado pero casi se cae al piso cuando vio cuánto pagó el rubio, ella había intentado devolverla pero él se negó rotundamente. – **No entiendo cuál es tu juego, no quieres nada ni siquiera sexo que es lo único que te puedo dar y ahora me dices que puedo irme ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? –** Ino estaba en estado de pánico no podía confiar en nadie y menos si es que alguien es tan atento con ella, Ino sabía que " _nadie es bueno por nada"_

\- **El más grande de todos, ajajajajaja vamos rápido que mi equipo hoy sale y quiero agradecerles por su apoyo, también deberíamos comprar los pasajes de regreso. –** Naruto caminaba delante de ella, algunas personas se acercaban a saludar con el rubio también pedían fotos y autógrafos que siempre el rubio daba mientras sonreía amablemente, Ino por su parte caminaba a paso lento cada vez se daba cuenta que con su actitud se volvía una carga para Naruto.

En el aeropuerto Naruto se despedía de su entrenador y su equipo, presentó a Ino como una amiga que recién había conocido y junto a la rubia fueron a comprar los pasajes aéreos.

*Naruto*

\- **_Si este documento es falso me meteré en muchos problemas, fue buena idea despertarme temprano y cancelar mi vuelo. –_** Naruto por primera vez se había quedado callado y se veía preocupado, Ino notó esto y aunque trataba ella de empezar una conversación o por lo menos tocarlo pero no podía, su miedo, su asco y aversión por los hombres impedían que ella sociabilice con su nuevo dueño, aunque él diga que no lo era ella sabía que sí lo era.

\- ¿ **Y su esposa va viajar también?** – Ino salió de su pensamiento cuando escuchó a la señorita del counter preguntar eso pero no sabía que responder.

\- **Cariño debes decidir si vas conmigo a Colorado o prefieres continuar con las vacaciones. –** Naruto sonreía tranquilo pues el pasaporte era real y trató de disimular pues Ino nunca aclaró si quería ir con él o no.

\- **Claro mi amor debemos volver a casa. –** Ino fingió sonreír y vio como Naruto suspiró aliviado.

Los pasajes salieron emitidos para el siguiente día en la mañana, el viaje sería largo teniendo una escala en Ámsterdam y otra en Miami.

Ino se sentía cohibida ante el lujo y atenciones que el rubio le brindaba, los asientos en primera clase que más que asientos eran camas individuales y la sala V.I.P en los aeropuertos que tenían los mejores postres que culposamente Ino comió hasta hartarse mientras el rubio solo la veía sonriendo, él leía un libro o escuchaba música matando el tiempo entre conexiones.

A su llegada a Estados Unidos pasaron sin problemas por migración y aduanas, Naruto solo llevaba un bolso mediano mientras Ino tenía 2 maletas gigantescas llenas de la ropa y cosas que el rubio le había regalado.

\- **Olvidé de decirte aquí hace frío y mucho. –** Naruto veía como Ino se abrazaba tratando de darse calor a pesar de tener un abrigo bastante grueso, ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana del taxi las montañas nevadas, a las personas por las calles y en general disfrutaba del cambio pero sentía que debía seguir a la defensiva.

*Ino*

 ** _\- Nadie es bueno por nada… -_** Ino regresó a ver al rubio quien daba indicaciones al taxista para llegar a su casa.

\- **Listo llegamos, Bienvenida siéntete… solo bienvenida. –** Naruto la dejaba entrar y que explore el lugar, ella ahora no entendía nada, el rubio había gastado en estos días cantidades realmente absurdas de dinero en ella pero su casa estaba vacía tenía un televisor gigante y un sofá grande enfrente, una computadora con su mueble y una silla plástica, esa era toda la sala, una mesa y cuatro sillas de plástico era el comedor, la cocina tenía lo básico solo el refrigerador era grande y nuevo el resto parecía hasta de segunda mano, su cuarto tenía una cama común y corriente sin nada más que una pila de libros amontonados en una pared.

\- **Disculpa de verdad ¿Qué clase de persona eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –** Ahora Ino se había preocupado bastante, él podría ser un psicópata listo para huir en cualquier momento sin llevarse nada. – **responde no sé qué pensar con todo esto. –** Ino se sentó en el sofá esperando que el rubio conteste.

\- **Bueno yo creo que las cosas que tengo no me definen quien soy y mientras sirvan ¿para qué cambiarlas? Tampoco recibo visitas y vivo solo, yo no veo nada malo en esto. –** Naruto llevaba las maletas al cuarto e iba a la cocina para sacar botellas de agua del refrigerador.

\- **Pero tienes dinero y debe ser mucho, todo este tiempo has gastado solo en mí y vives así seguramente tienes un problema. –** Ino sentía que debía huir en ese instante y eso hiso.

El rubio solo vio como ella salió del departamento y la siguió tranquilamente.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Saludos!

Bueno les traigo esta historia que la tenía guardada, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo cuando la escribí.

Ya saben: Follow, Fav y por supuesto sus reviews son bienvenidas.

No olviden de visitar mis otras historias: "Odio Humanidades" "Naruto/Zero, el dragón ascendente de la nube" y "Naruto: El sucesor del Sabio de los seis caminos y su legado"


	2. La Caja de Pandora Abierta

**La Caja de Pandora Abierta.**

Ino luego de unos minutos corriendo se dio cuenta que no podía huir a ningún lado, el día que pasaron en la ciudad solo conoció el hotel, el centro comercial y el aeropuerto pero ahora estaba en otro continente, trató de regresar pero no encontró el camino en dirección al departamento del rubio, decidió entrar a un MiniMarket y preguntar por indicaciones, quizás alguien conocía a Naruto.

Ino no pudo acercarse hasta el mostrador pues se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Naruto detrás de ella.

\- **Bueno creo que debes regresar en la noche hace frío y pronto vamos a comer. –** El rubio estaba ahí parado detrás de ella sonriendo, ella lo siguió no podía hacer nada más.

\- **Disculpa me asusté, eres extraño. –** Ino se ponía el abrigo que el rubio trajo para ella mientras caminaba mirando al piso.

\- **Sí creo que soy extraño pero que se le va a hacer así soy yo. –** Naruto caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya en el departamento Naruto le sirvió cortes de pechuga de pavo asada con una ensalada de aguacate con tomate y cebolla morada todo acompañado con arroz blanco, Ino degustaba la comida y le parecía deliciosa algo extraña pero de buen sabor.

\- **Dime ¿Por qué eres tan despreocupado por el dinero? –** Ino miraba al rubio comer y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo, los músculos de su cara le dolían por esa simple acción ¿Cuánto llevaba sin sonreír? ¿Qué tan poco debes sonreír para estar en ese estado? Todo eso se le pasaba por su cabeza mientras esperaba una respuesta.

\- **Ya te dije crecí sin nada así que no necesito mucho para estar bien, también vi una película en un bus una vez que regresaba de un torneo en una ciudad lejana, se llamaba "Fight Club" me encantó la filosofía y el mensaje en ella así que desde ese día me preocupó muy poco por las cosas. –** El rubio sonreía mientras iba por más agua, ella seguía analizando al rubio.

\- **También si te dicen que el dinero no es importante en la vida, te están mintiendo los que dicen eso ya tienen dinero, bueno yo ya lo tengo por eso no me importa. –** El rubio se volvía a sentar y seguía comiendo.

\- **Creo que tienes un punto a favor. –** Ino terminó de comer al igual que el rubio, él fue por tazas de café demasiado cargado para el gusto de Ino pero igual se lo tomó, Naruto solo sonrió porque sabía que Ino se había obligado a tomar para no quejarse.

Luego de tomar el café se sentaron en el sofá sin verse solo miraban al televisor apagado.

\- **¿Cómo creciste? –** Ino quería saber del rubio, le importaba mucho saber si era un loco desquiciado o solo un excéntrico nuevo rico.

\- **Bueno nací en una ciudad de Sudamérica en el corazón del tercer mundo, podría decir que era feliz y sin preocupación mayor que ir a la escuela y querer convertirme en "Goku"… -** Ino lo miraba como si hablará con un niño y a la vez con un hombre maduro, Naruto seguía viendo el televisor mientras apoyaba su codo en un brazo del sofá y su cabeza en la mano. - … **cuando tenía 7 años mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito y por eso tuve que ir a vivir con mi abuela materna, en esa época ella tenía una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad pero un tío tenía muchas deudas y lo llevaron preso hasta que pague, mi abuela empeñó la casa para ayudarlo… -** Naruto regresó a ver a Ino mientras se sacaba los zapatos para poder subir un pie al sofá. - … **nunca pagaron las cuotas que se habían comprometido a hacerlo y terminó perdiendo la casa, nos mudamos a los "Santos" donde residen los pobres. –** Ino miró como el rubio desviaba su mirada.

\- **¿Qué son los "Santos"? –** Ino nunca había escuchado ese término, ella solía escuchar las noticias en un televisor que el guardia de turno solía ponerlo a todo volumen y aunque era poco si sabía algo de Sudamérica.

\- **Los pobres debemos ir a vivir donde sea y pues los barrios siempre se llaman como santos: San Roque, San Juan, Santa Cruz o algún nombre histórico pero indígena como Tepito y siempre son en las laderas de una montaña o en la cima… -** Naruto la miraba atentamente, Ino estaba muy interesada en la conversación le deleitaba la manera de contar del rubio.

\- **También les dicen "Favelas", "Suburbios" y en general lugares diseñados por y para los pobres, barrios peligrosos… -** Ambos estaban frente a frente viéndose fijamente a los ojos, era la primera vez que mantenían la mirada. - … **pues yo seguía inocentemente yendo a la escuela y jugando con todos los niños, creo que cuando eres niño no reparas en muchas cosas y así los años pasaban mi abuela salía todos los días conmigo en la madrugada helada de la montaña a buscar donde lavar ropa, ser empleada o cualquier trabajo que nos ayude a llevar el pan diario a la mesa. –**

 **\- En esa época yo había visto una película de boxeo y me quedé fascinado, en ese instante mi sueño era entrenar como la protagonista y pelear en un cuadrilátero ante la gente y que esta coreé mi nombre, a ella le decían… "Mo cuishle" creo. Así que busque un sitio donde poder entrenar, por esos años solo había un gimnasio que era gratuito pero estaba lejos de mi hogar pero me aventuré e iba luego de la escuela a aprender a boxear. –** Naruto se levantó y fue a la habitación volviendo con una caja vieja.

\- **Necesitaba guantes propios, mi abuela me hiso estos, un vecino que había sido boxeador de joven le explicó la forma y cualidades que debían tener, cuando me los dio dijo "** ** _hijito no es mucho pero espero que te sirvan para cumplir tus sueños"… -_** Naruto derramó unas cuantas lágrimas e Ino intentó abrazarlo pero lo máximo que pudo hacer fue poner su mano por unos segundos en su rodilla. - … **dos días después de eso regresé a mi casa y la encontré muerta en el piso de la cocina, al parecer habían entrado a robarnos y ella puso resistencia terminando muerta por 10 cuchilladas en su abdomen y pecho. –** Naruto cerró la caja con los guantes y seco unas cuantas lágrimas que tenía. – **los vecinos hicieron una colecta para tener un lugar donde enterrarla pero no alcanzaba para el ataúd, desarmé la casa de madera donde habíamos vivido y yo mismo hice uno para enterrarla, es más caro morir que vivir. –** Ino no podía creer lo que escuchaba nunca pensó que el rubio tan alegre tuviera un vida tan trágica.

\- **Pero tenías tíos… –** Ino intervino en la conversación haciendo que con sus palabras Naruto regresé de sus pensamientos.

\- **Lo siento me quedé en el pasado… ellos nunca fueron a la casa ni siquiera fueron al funeral así que no sabía nada de ellos en esa época, luego de enterrarla empecé a vivir en diferentes casas de mis amigos pero como dicen "el muerto y el invitado al tercer día apestan", por suerte logré terminar la escuela y no veía posible asistir a la secundaria por lo cual ya no me preocupé, terminé viviendo en la calle junto con otros niños en mi misma situación, solíamos pasar la noche debajo de un puente o dentro de túneles huecos en el centro de la ciudad, al principio éramos como 15 mocosos, pedíamos dinero en las plazas, robábamos frutas en el mercado y trabajábamos limpiando zapatos. –** Naruto sonreía recordando sus aventuras de niño.

\- **Nunca dejé de ir al gimnasio de box a entrenar por suerte tenían duchas y me mantenía aseado y la ropa pues aprovechábamos la distracción de algún comerciante para llevarnos algo, muchas veces terminábamos apaleados cuando nos agarraban, con el tiempo el grupo de amigos empezó a hacerse pequeño hasta que solo quedamos tres, Neji su hermana Hinata y yo. –** Naruto fue por agua para los dos y regresó a sentarse, Ino temió preguntar pero su curiosidad la venció.

\- **Pero y los otros niños fueron adoptados ¿verdad? –** Ino sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero quería algo de esperanza.

\- **Muchos murieron atropellados como perros, otros tuvieron sobre dosis por inhalar cemento de contacto y algunos supimos de su muerte en los diarios aún recuerdo el titular. "Atrapan a taxista que llevaba 5 cuerpos de niños mutilados, se presume que era parte de una red internacional de tráfico de órganos" –** Naruto nuevamente se quedaba viendo la televisión apagada.

\- **Lo siento. –** Ino sentía mucha pena y vergüenza por preguntar eso aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano.

\- **No importa es el pasado, al final los tres seguíamos juntos ya llevábamos 2 años viviendo en la calle, solíamos ir al gimnasio a ducharnos, ellos aprovechaban que yo distraía a los encargados y rápidamente se colaban a las duchas. Neji tuvo un accidente en la obra en la que trabajábamos como ayudantes por unas monedas y lamentablemente murió, Hinata y yo tuvimos que simplemente arrojar su cadáver al río, no éramos empleados directos por lo cual no teníamos ninguna ayuda en esos casos. –** Naruto volvió a sentarse de manera que quedaba frente a Ino, volviendo a tener contacto con sus ojos.

\- **Hinata y yo habíamos empezado una relación o algo así, descubrimos como "darnos" calor a la vez que nos sentíamos muy bien juntos, cierto día fui a entrenar pero ella no quiso acompañarme justo ese maldito día… cuando regresé ella estaba sentada llorando bajo el puente acunándose y viendo pasar el agua del río. –** Naruto suspiró y una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla izquierda, Ino sabía perfectamente que pasó.

\- **La habían violado ¿verdad? –** Ino miró como Naruto afirmaba con la cabeza.

\- **Ella días después se suicidó lanzándose del mismo puente donde antes habíamos arrojado el cuerpo de su hermano, en ese momento estando solo descubrí otro lugar donde enseñaban Muay Thai que es otro estilo de arte marcial así que también empecé a ir para allá, quizás era mi necesidad de alejarme de la realidad pero tenía todo el día libre así que tenía que ocuparlo con algo, al cumplir 14 años comencé a frecuentar los festivales de música que había en la ciudad, la mayoría eran de rock y metal por lo cual me enamoré del estilo, las bandas transmitían poder, energía y algunas ira, frustración y dolor me sentía muy identificado con las letras y que al final son lo más importante. –** Naruto volvía a sonreír mientras le señalaba la camiseta con el logo "NoToken" y una caricatura de una cabeza sostenida por unas manos, parecía que sentía dolor o estar enfadado.

\- **En esa época ayudaba a cuidar carros y también ayudaba a robarlos, con el dinero por revender los radios compré ropa e implementos nuevos y todo lo tenía guardado en el gimnasio de box… -** Naruto se estiraba tratando de quitarse el cansancio del viaje. – **con el tiempo finalmente empecé a pelear y aunque no recibía mucho dinero ya era algo, iba de torneo en torneo con los equipos de box y Muay Thai. –** Naruto sonreía alegremente mientras Ino tenía otra duda.

\- ¿ **Nunca supieron que estabas en la calle? –** Ino nuevamente puso su mano sobre la rodilla del rubio pero la mantuvo ahí.

\- **NO! Ser pobre es el peor estigma que puedes tener en un país de pobres, solo los de la "Concentración" sabían mi situación pero porque yo había ido a pedir ayuda, años después a los panamericanos clasificatorios me llevaron por mis marcas perfectas y logré clasificarme a las olimpiadas, luego de eso me dejaron vivir en la "Concentración" pero solo 6 meses antes de viajar a las olimpiadas y eso fue porque todos los clasificados debíamos estar ahí. –** Naruto sonreía con ironía. – **teníamos toque de queda pero yo me fugaba e iba a entrenar Muay Thai y también Jiu Jitsu que habían implementado en la academia. –** Naruto sonreía como un niño que había hecho una travesura.

\- ¿ **Y cómo pagabas eso? o ¿también era gratis? –** Ino para sorpresa de ella misma mantenía la mano del rubio y estaba muy cerca de él.

\- **Me cobraban lo mínimo que podían, yo pagaba 10 dólares estadounidenses al mes bastante poco incluso en ese tiempo. Como sea volví de las olimpiadas con la medalla de oro y me invitaron a dar un discurso en el congreso a la vez que me entregaban una medalla al mérito y logros. –** Naruto recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

\- **Les relaté mi vida y luego los insulté a todos hasta que me apagaron los micrófonos. –** Naruto empezó a reírse escandalosamente, Ino también sonreía junto con él.

\- **¿Por qué hiciste eso? –** Ino seguía sonriendo alegremente mientras veía al rubio.

\- **Porque ellos sin hacer nada ganan 10 veces más que el típico padre de familia trabajando de sol a sol, porque ellos siempre hablan de ayudar al pueblo, a los niños de la calle y luego olvidan sus promesas y de la noche a la mañana tienen haciendas, carros, empresas y exigen más salario porque no les alcanza, porque solo saben echarse mierda de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, creo que dije todo lo que piensa la gente común de sus "mandantes". –** Naruto vio como Ino fue al baño mientras él fue a guardar la caja con los guantes.

Nuevamente los dos se sentaron en el sofá pero ahora Ino estaba sentada apoyando su hombro en el hombro del rubio, él solo sonreía por esa acción.

\- **Bueno para terminar la historia me llegó una oportunidad de venir a Estados Unidos para pelear algunos encuentros de box y acepté, pronto llegué a tener fama y el dinero llegó solo y en cantidad, luego me especialicé en artes marciales mixtas y también conseguí cierta fama hasta que llegué a la empresa más grande, claro ahora tengo equipo, entrenador, nutricionista y un gimnasio fijo donde no pago pero debo ir a reportarme. –** Naruto se estiró y suspiró mientras rascaba su abdomen.

\- **Ahora en mi país todos me aman, mueren por tener entrevistas conmigo y hasta mis tíos me han localizado diciendo que vaya a saludarlos y a eso es lo que llamo "hipocresía del tercer mundo" –** Naruto se estiró y se puso de pie.

\- **Cuando quieras contarme tu historia me avisas pero ahora es muy tarde y debo ir mañana a entrenar. –** Ino se puso de pie y miró donde dormiría ella, a pesar de todo no quería compartir la cama con él.

\- **¿Dónde dormiré Naruto? –** Él solo sonrió y le señaló el cuarto mientras desarmaba el sofá y se transformó en una cama de regular tamaño.

\- **Tranquila a veces me quedó viendo anime en la computadora hasta tarde y terminó durmiendo aquí. –** Naruto fue al baño mientras Ino se fue al cuarto del rubio, la cama era algo dura pero era cómoda, vio como la luz de la sala se apagó y susurró para sí misma.

 ** _\- Gracias. –_** Ella cayó dormida inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó por el ruido de alguna obra de construcción, vio el pequeño reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta que eran más del medio día.

*Ino*

\- **_Sigo pensando que esto es un sueño, Naruto es muy bueno conmigo y ahora entiendo perfectamente cómo piensa, su vida ha sido muy dura. –_** Ino salió de la habitación usando una bata de seda con adornos de flores que ella mismo escogió hace unos días, esperaba ver al rubio pero no estaba por ninguna parte, el sofá nuevamente estaba recogido y todo en orden.

\- **_Para vivir solo y ser un hombre es muy ordenado pero sino esta ¿qué voy a comer? Y ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo espero? –_** Ino sintió como su estómago rugía del hambre y se aventuró a la cocina quizás había alguna cosa que comer.

Al entrar vio el refrigerador que era la única cosa nueva y era bastante grande, ella vio una nota pegada.

 _"Querida Ino si lees esto lamentó decirte que has dormido por 20 años y nos han conquistado las extremistas, ahora los hombres somos ordeñados como vacas con máquinas artificiales que se asemejan a bocas que succionan nuestra esencia, no vayas a rescatarme estaré muy bien. "_

 _Naruto_

 _Pdta: Puedes tomar todo que quieras del refrigerador y la alacena, solo no ensucies mucho._

Ino solo sonreía de las ocurrencias del rubio y abrió la puerta del refrigerador, ella nunca había visto tanta variedad de comida que sin exagerar era bastante, carne, pollo y pescado, enteros o ya en porciones listos para el consumo, lácteos en cualquier presentación, frutas variadas, legumbres y hortalizas.

En la alacena tenía pastas, distintos tipos de arroz y latas de granos, ella comió un plato de frutas con yogurt para calmar el hambre que tenía y luego prepararía el almuerzo para el rubio y ella.

\- **Ya pienso como esposa. –** Ino solo negó con la cabeza esas pequeñas ideas que se les pasaba por su cabeza, Naruto era su dueño y ella su esclava a pesar de todo la relación era la misma, ella debía mantener ese sitio y su fobia por los hombres aún estaba ahí.

Unas horas más tarde el rubio exhausto llegó a la casa e Ino lo recibió fríamente a pesar de su intento por sonar "hogareña", él la saludo cordialmente y se tiró al sofá a descansar un poco mientras sacaba una botella de agua y se la bebía entera.

\- **Naruto si quieres comer está todo listo y podemos comer juntos. –** Ino temblando se acercó al rubio por la espalda sosteniendo un cucharon.

\- **Me había olvidado que tenía esposa ahora, muchas gracias estaba muy cansado para cocinar. –** Naruto sonrió alegremente mientras iba a la cocina junto a la rubia a ayudar con los platos.

Una vez en la mesa Naruto se sorprendió por el platillo se veía y olía delicioso pero Ino lo miraba enfadada y tuvo como todo hombre la mala idea de preguntar que le pasaba y ella fue muy clara con su respuesta.

\- **No me digas "esposa" luego uno de los dos pensará que esta relación es distinta a la que es, yo soy tu esclava porque me compraste y punto. –** Nuevamente Ino estaba la defensiva y fue tarde cuando recapacitó lo que había dicho.

\- **Ummmm, bueno en fin como se llama el platillo. –** Naruto desarmó a Ino quien esperaba un golpe acompañado de gritos por haber sido altanera, pero no sucedió Naruto solo le dio por su lado y se enfocó en la comida.

\- **Kotleta po-kievski con hongos y puré de papa. –** Ino estaba orgullosa de lo que había preparado y también se sintió feliz al ver como el rubio comía alegremente su comida, nuevamente tuvo que pellizcarse para eliminar esas escenas románticas que venían a su mente.

Luego de disfrutar el almuerzo, él sugirió salir para que conozca el sector.

\- **Y ahí está la farmacia solo ignora a la señora Agnes… no está bien de… -** Naruto hiso que su dedo de vueltas a lado de la sien mientras torcía los ojos cómicamente, Ino solo sonrió animada pero la señora empezó a gritar.

\- **Hey you morons, da fuck are yu doing in my place? –** La señora regordeta y anciana los amenazaba con su bastón.

\- **Sorry Miss Agnes, we just go to the drugstore. –** Naruto le gritó a la señora tranquilamente pero esta la sacó el dedo del medio y los ignoró cuando pasaron cerca.

\- **Ves hace rato sus engranes se cayeron. –** Naruto sonreía pero Ino le pellizco el brazo.

\- **No debes burlarte de la gente mayor… disculpa me propasé. –** Ino dio un paso al costado y hundió la mirada en el suelo a su alrededor.

\- **No te preocupes, prefiero el dolor a tu silencio pero reduce la fuerza. –** Naruto solo sonreía mientras dio un pequeño empujón a Ino, ella no entendió que era una broma y adoptó una posición de defensa poniéndose en cuclillas y cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos, él inmediatamente la levantó.

\- **Disculpa solo era una broma, cuando los amigos se tienen confianza solemos darnos pequeños golpes que reafirman la amistad, no pienso hacerte daño. -** Naruto espero a que Ino se controlé y siguió caminando cuando ella lo hiso.

\- **Disculpa creo que fue un auto reflejo. –** Ino aun temblando seguía al rubio y miraba todos los sitios que él le indicaba y trataba de memorizarlos.

Llegaron a un parque y tomaron asiento en una banca viendo a los niños pequeños jugar.

\- **Eres de Ucrania ¿verdad? –** Naruto lanzó la pregunta sin más esperando una respuesta pero no hubo respuesta solo silencio.

\- **¿Demasiado pronto? –** Naruto fijó la vista en un niño parecido a Kyle de South Park y sonrió un poco ya que no esperaba que le conteste la rubia.

\- **A ambas preguntas sí. –** Fue todo lo que dijo Ino.

Los días pasaban y la tónica era la misma, él salía temprano y la dejaba dormir hasta la hora que Ino quisiese, ella preparaba la comida y lo esperaba para almorzar juntos, seguían durmiendo separados y salían a conocer Denver por las tardes.

Tramitaron la residencia para Ino lo cual no fue difícil, Naruto contrató un seguro de salud y vida con muchas prestaciones para ella, era casi igual al que tenía él pero el de Naruto era pagado por la _U.B.C_ y la _"Comisión de Box Internacional"_ también abrió una cuenta corriente internacional con un millón de dólares a nombre de la rubia, contando también la nacionalidad "inglesa" fue bastante fácil obtener la residencia que debían renovar cada año.

Ino no acompañó al rubio a la pelea de box que tenía donde Naruto ganó y se llevó un cheque por 2 millones.

Cierta noche Naruto estaba dormido era cerca de la media noche y sintió que Ino se metió a la cama con él.

\- **No regreses a ver, no me toques y no hables hasta que terminé por favor. –** Ambos se daban la espalda e Ino se cobijó con la misma colcha que usaba el rubio.

\- **Nací en un poblado en las afueras Lougansk muy cerca de la frontera con Rusia, mis padres se dedicaban a vender flores que ellos mismos cultivaban, mi verdadero nombre si es Ino pero mi apellido no lo recuerdo. –** Naruto sintió como la rubia empezó a temblar.

\- **Tenía una hermana que solo recuerdo que le decía "Tenten" no creo que ese sea su nombre real, cuando tenía 6 años mi padre hiso un terrible negocio y perdió mucho dinero dejándonos en la ruina y adquiriendo una deuda impagable con la mafia rusa, la única solución fue darme al cambio, yo iba a servir a una casa a las fueras de Kiev como empleada, obviamente no podía hacer mucho por lo que recibía constantemente golpes de parte de la patrona y también de las otras sirvientas. –** Ino parecía llorar, Naruto quería hablar o moverse pero ella había sido muy clara.

\- **Al pasar los años cambie de lugar de trabajo a Kazan en Rusia a una mansión de un viejo ex miembro de la "Gestapo" quien se escondía ahí, él mantenía sus ideas de la supremacía aria por suerte para mí ese hombre me tomó cierto afecto y me enseñó a leer, escribir y algunos idiomas entre ellos el español e inglés, yo me sentía bien en esa residencia no tenía trabajo físico pesado y podía aprender bastantes cosas pero lo encontraron y se lo llevaron nunca más supe que pasó con él. –** Naruto sintió como Ino jaló la cobija destapándolo.

\- **Un día llegó una carta de mi madre, era un intento de disculparse conmigo… -** Ino empezó a llorar amargamente y Naruto desesperado trató tocar la mano de la rubia, ella al sentir el tacto del rubio lejos de molestarla la consoló un poco y puso su mano sobre la de Naruto en el espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. - … **nunca hubo deuda, mi padre me había vendido para poner un negocio más grande pero ese negocio había quebrado y ahora estaban en la ruina sin más opción que mendigar. –** Ino rompió el contacto y se puso en posición fetal envolviéndose más en la colcha.

\- **Estuve en esa mansión hasta los 15 años, la nueva familia me había acogido con cariño pero tuvieron que mudarse y nuevamente estaba en manos de la mafia rusa, llegué a Dubai al cumplir mis 16 años según me dijeron iba a ser modelo porque alguien me había comprado solo para ese fin… -** Naruto sintió como la última porción de edredón que lo cubría había sido tomado por Ino para formar una especia de capullo alrededor de ella.

\- **Al primer instante que entré a la "agencia de modelos" dos hombres me desvistieron y me obligaron a practicarles sexo oral hasta que sus penes se pongan erectos, otro sujeto filmaba todo lo que pasaba y otro tomaba fotos, yo lloraba y gritaba desesperadamente rogando a que alguien entré por esa puerta y me salvé pero no paso, por esa puerta entró un tipo con una pistola enorme y la puso en mi frente. –** Ino se hacía bolita con la gruesa capa de edredón que tenía, ella sintió como Naruto la abrazó sobre ese montón de tela que la rodeaba, solo de esa manera sentía alivio y no asco.

\- **Me dijo** ** _"escúchame bien quiero que digas a la cámara que tienes 18 años, tu nombre es Svetlana, que hoy va a ser tu primera vez y que te encantan las vergas ¿me entendiste?", y_** **o solo asentí mientras me sentaban en un sillón de color negro y ponían la cámara frente a mí luego de decir eso, las manos de los hombres a los cuales les había practicado sexo oral me levantaron y abrieron mis piernas junto a mi vulva causándome mucho dolor para que la cámara registré mi himen, no recuerdo nada más hasta que desperté en un cuarto oscuro y la sabana que usaba estaba húmeda por la sangre que salía de mi matriz, tenía un desgarró severo en mi vulva y vagina, no me llevaron a un hospital solo trajeron a un veterinario que como sea me curó, por suerte no quedé con secuelas físicas luego me mandaron al burdel donde me conociste, al principio solo limpiaba habitaciones pero cuando cumplí los 18 años falsificaron mi documentación y me obligaron a prestar servicio también, desde ese día hasta que te conocí solo pensaba en quitarme la vida, todos los hombres me producen asco y lamento decirlo tú también… -** Ino sentía el brazo del rubio sobre las capas de edredón y solo así se sentía confortante ese gesto.

\- **El día que llegaste sabía que ibas a ser el último, no porque te iba a pedir que me salvaras, yo había podido esconder un cuchillo de cocina en mi cuarto y luego de que te marcharas me suicidaría, solo quiero agradecerte por todo, no estoy segura de lo que quieres solo puedo decirte que no tengo nada que ofrecer. –** Naruto sintió como el edredón cayó sobre él y escuchó el portazo de la habitación.

Luego de esa noche ambos conversaban más pero se sentía una barrera que los separaba y era Ino la que la ponía, ella sabía que no podía ilusionarse con el rubio, ella era una muñeca rota e inmunda pero cada vez estaba más ilusionada con el rubio y eso la martirizaba, él era un ejemplo de superación, casi un santo pues se enteró que Naruto construía y equipaba orfanatos que ayudaban a los niños de la calle por toda Sudamérica y los entregaba a fundaciones para que los administren, él nunca le dijo nada sino que lo vio en las noticias en un reportaje especial, Ino pasaba el tiempo en la casa y salía debes en cuando sola a lugares cercanos pues sentía desconfianza de todo.

Naruto por su parte trataba de acercarse más a Ino pero no sabía cómo, él no quería presionarla pero él sabía que estaba enamorado pero poco o nada podía hacer pues la rubia le dijo muy claro que le daba asco, no en específico él pero en general los hombres.

Naruto no tuvo más peleas pactadas hasta diciembre, así que ambos viajaron aprovechando el verano en el cono sur.

Fueron a festivales de música en Latinoamérica, estuvieron en "Rock al Parque" en Bogotá, "Quitofest" en Quito, "Maximus Festival" en Buenos Aires, "Rock in Rio" en Rio de Janeiro y "Corona Hell Fest" en Mexico Df, cruzaron el Atlántico para ir a "Wacken Open Air" en Alemania.

Ino disfrutaba el ambiente y la energía de los conciertos, le encantaba esa "camaradería" que había en el ambiente todos parecían amigos solo porque les gustaba el mismo estilo de música, inconscientemente ella saltaba, bailaba y gritaba junto al rubio contagiada por la energía de la música y de la gente llegando a estar incluso dentro de la multitud en los conciertos sin sentirse ansiosa, ella había visto en escena a muchas bandas recordaba algunas por su nombre extraño como: Mama Vudú, Sal y Mileto, El Cuarteto de Nos, Aterciopelados, Attaque 77, Chite, La Maldita Vecindad o Molotov pero la que más le gustó fue una llamada Rockola Bacalao por otro lado le impresionaba la fuerza de las que Naruto decía que eran de "metal y hardcore" con mucho énfasis, ella recordaba ciertos nombres por las camisetas del rubio entre ellas: Descomunal, Muscaria, Thell Barrio, Massacre, Confronto, Paura, NoToken, Lamb of God, Six Feet Under, A.N.I.M.A.L. entre otras y lo que si le fascino fue ver a mujeres cantando y gritando guturalmente como los chicos, Walls of Jericho, Arch Enemy y The Agonist para ella fueron una revelación pensaba que solo los hombres cantaban esos estilos pero ahí estaban ellas cantando y transmitiendo igual o mayor energía.

Su relación en algo había avanzado, Ino se dejaba abrazar por el rubio cuando debía sacarla de un tumulto de gente, ella solía apoyarse en él cuando estaban sentados en el interludio entre presentaciones o cuando los que conocían al rubio venían a pedir fotos y autógrafos ella tomaba su brazo para que no los separen.

También conoció algunos gimnasios de artes marciales mixtas donde Naruto iba a entrenar para no perder condición y ella a ejercitarse un poco, entre ellos podía recordar a Bareknuckle MMA, Predator, Alliance, Sukata sur y Nova Uniao.

Finalmente regresaron a Denver para que Naruto se preparé para su pelea.

* * *

Saludos!

Me alegra mucho que estén disfrutando de está historia, en este capitulo quise plasmar que "Naruto" puede ser de cualquier país de América latina y creo haberlo logrado, el listado de bandas que he dado son de las que escuchó regularmente y se las recomiendo son muy buenas.

En el próximo capítulo harán sus apariciones otros personajes pero muy pocos...

Ya saben: Follow, Fav y sus reviews son bienvenidas.

Pasen a mis otras historias en mi perfil: "Naruto: El sucesor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos" que está próxima a terminarse; "Odio Humanidades" un dramático "Narukarin" y "Naruto/Zero, el dragón ascendente de la Nube" que acaba de estrenar nuevo capitulo.

Espero que tengan una excelente semana.

 **La Bestia.**


	3. La Puerta

**La Puerta**

Meses más tarde en Paris, Francia la _U.B.C_ tiene su evento en "Le Zenith" que había sido adecuado para las peleas de la noche.

*Narrador*

\- **Estamos de regreso transmitiendo en vivo desde Paris en una hermosa noche invernal, la U.B.C 112 y el evento central Naruto "El demonio" enfrenta a Cain dos Santos para saber quién será el retador al título de los pesos pesados que ostenta Junior Velásquez. –**

*Narrador 2*

\- **Ha sido una pelea a 5 asaltos demencial, estoy seguro que el primero y el tercero son de Cain pero el segundo y cuarto son de "El demonio" te digo ese chico es mejor en las adversidades, la suerte también ha estado con él, Alister Lesnar se lastimó la espalda y lo llamaron a él para este encuentro con una gran posibilidad para ir por el título. –**

En el octágono Naruto es curado de la cortada en su pómulo y ceja que prácticamente lo ciegan del ojo izquierdo por la hinchazón, él recibe instrucciones mientras trata de controlar su respiración.

En las butacas de la primera fila está Ino viendo preocupada el encuentro, ella había ido a verlo entrenar y le parecía que más que entrenamiento era una tortura de 5 horas pero esto era diferente lo habían golpeado muchas veces y unas cuantas cuando estaba en el piso.

*Ino*

\- **_Idiota porque te ganas la vida así… -_** Ino fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar a la pareja junto a ella.

Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha vestido elegantemente con traje formal quizás demasiado para el evento, él era el gran heredero del imperio Asiático Uchiha, la mayor productora de tecnología a nivel mundial junto a él su prometida Sakura una parisina hija de padres nipones, ambos se conocieron cuando estudiaban en Yale y desde ese día eran inseparables junto a ellos Karin su prima, ambas eran cotizadas modelos a nivel internacional.

*Sasuke*

\- **Te digo Karin yo lo conozco y si no está muy golpeado te lo presentó, yo diría que es un bicho único en su clase. –** El Uchiha dio un tierno beso a su prometida mientras trataba de ser escuchado por Karin.

\- ¿ **Sasuke y donde lo conociste? No me digas que es uno de tus amigos de juerga. –** Sakura lo tomaba del brazo, ella sabía que su novio era muy formal pero un descontrolado al momento de beber y nunca le faltaban las buitres que lo rodeaban esperando una oportunidad.

\- **Disculpa pero él solo sabe entrenar, escuchar música pesada, ver caricaturas y leer parece una máquina alimentada solo por eso y que siempre está listo para pelear, lo conocí en un vuelo a Londres hace un año, luego de conversar un poco decidió invertir en la empresa y nosotros lo empezamos a auspiciar y a ninguno nos va nada mal. –** El Uchiha esperaba ansioso el último asalto, él secretamente había apostado una fuerte cantidad por el rubio.

\- ¿ **Prima estás segura que lo quieres conocer? Es decir tienes a Shino loco por ti y quieres conocer a un bárbaro que vive para matarse a golpes con otro igual que él, estás loca. –** Sakura sonreía distraídamente mientras Ino la miraba disimuladamente, ella sentía que no debió aceptar la invitación de Naruto, Ino vestía un hermoso vestido blanco sin tirantes y muy entallado en su cuerpo, un elegante peinado que costó el salario de un obrero y unos zapatos exclusivos que tranquilamente podían comprar un auto de segunda mano, Naruto siempre la consentía demasiado y ella odiaba eso porque no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de él y no por las cosas sino por el ser que está bajo esa sonrisa, el Naruto que nadie excepto ella conocía y eso la asustaba porque era muy poca cosa ante ese hombre y se sentía inferior al ver a las pretendientes que tenía una de ellas modelo. Karin estaba sonrojada mientras hablaba con su prima pero si algo a Ino le llegó fue la última frase de Sakura.

\- **Aunque el mono vista de seda mono se queda, recuerda eso Karin. –** Ino regresó a ver al octágono cuando la campana sonó pero esa frase en su cabeza cambio.

*Ino*

 ** _\- Aunque la puta ya no ejerza puta se queda. –_** Ino se hundió en su interior, se sentía un insecto diminuto y peor al verse rodeada de tanta gente famosa, actrices, modelos, estrellas de la música y todas esas mujeres de la alta sociedad ninguna debió haber visto más de 3 penes en su vida y quizás 2 eran de sus hijos, en cambio ella podía decir que cientos y capaz que alguno de los viejos que estaban cerca de ella.

*Narrador*

\- **Y chocan sus guantes y empieza el último asalta de 5 minutos, Cain lanza low kicks queriendo mermar la estabilidad del rubio, Naruto defiende bien sus piernas pero de a poco esos impactos hacen mella. –**

*Narrador 2*

\- **Tienes toda la razón los cuádriceps reciben mucho daño durante las low kicks, ahora imagina durante 5 rondas de 5 minutos… -**

*Narrador*

\- **Y Cain conecta dos rectos seguidos al rostro y volvió a abrir el pómulo de Naruto, la sangre mancha la arena por suerte su ceja parece aguantar con la "curación". –**

*Narrador 2*

\- **Cuando entra un codazo directo a la ceja, ruega a todos los santos que te mande a dormir… -**

*Narrador*

\- **Te interrumpo, "El Demonio" regresa con todo, conecta dos rectos, un gancho al hígado lo veo tocado a Dos Santos, Naruto amaga con patear y cola un gancho directo a la quijada, se acaba la pelea damas y caballeros, "El Demonio" lanza una high kick que encuentra la cara de Cain y se acabó el referee interviene para proteger a Dos Santos que cayó noqueado, gana Naruto "El Demonio" Uzumaki. –** La gente explotó alabando al rubio quien sonreía y levantaba los brazos en señal de victoria.

En las gradas el Uchiha saltaba emocionado se acababa de embolsar unos buenos billetes gracias al rubio, Sakura se mantenía sentada no encontraba sentido a ese "deporte" y solo había ido acompañando a su prometido y su prima que estaba de pie aplaudiendo, ella se había auto invitado porque quería conocer al chico rubio.

En el octágono Naruto era proclamado ganador luego de toda la ceremonia se dirigió a donde estaba Ino la señaló y le mando un beso volado para luego regresar con su equipo ya que necesitaba atención médica.

Ino estaba sonrojada y con su corazón tan acelerado que tenía que respirar profundamente para controlarse, ella se estaba pellizcando la piel de su brazo derecho para recordar su "status" auto impuesto pero era tarde ella estaba enamorada del rubio y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Ambas primas clavaron la mirada en la hermosa rubia que lucía ese elegante vestido blanco que marcaba muy bien su envidiable figura, ambas pensaron que quizás era una modelo recién descubierta o una actriz poco famosa.

Una hora más tarde Ino estaba esperando en un área exclusiva para los equipos y peleadores, Naruto había arreglado para que cuando la pelea terminé la lleven ahí para que espere tranquilamente, esa zona contaba con servicio de comida y bebidas además de confortables sillas.

*Viejo*

\- **Señorita Ino, disculpe soy Jiraiya entrenador de Naruto debemos llevarlo al hospital y debe acompañarnos. –** El viejo de lentes que parecían gafas estaba usando guantes quirúrgicos y estos estaban manchados de sangre.

\- **¿Por qué? ¿Naruto está bien? –** Ino entró en pánico ella vio como golpearon salvajemente al rubio pero el viejo negó con la cabeza para calmarla.

\- **Esta bien pero necesita una pequeña cirugía reconstructiva en la ceja y pómulo para que no quedé desfigurado y debe venir porque él escribió su nombre en caso de emergencia y el seguro nos exige su firma. –** Ino se levantó y salió junto con el viejo al estacionamiento donde estaba la ambulancia esperando para llevarlos al hospital.

A la mañana siguiente Ino estaba dormida en una silla en la habitación del rubio, la cirugía no tomó mucho tiempo pero debía quedarse en observación toda la noche, El equipo sugirió a Ino que regresé al hotel que ellos se quedarían pero ella negó rotundamente y se quedó con Naruto a cuidarlo.

\- **Si estoy muerto y en el cielo te pido un beso pero si estoy vivo ahora sé que me quieres. –** Naruto sonreía mientras Ino saltó de la silla a la cama para ver cómo estaba el rubio, ella lo miraba cariñosamente y pasó su mano por la hinchada cara del rubio.

\- **Todo esto te pasa por bajar la mano izquierda cuando lanzas golpes rectos. –** Ino sonreía mientras le pellizcó el antebrazo del rubio. – **Y esto es para que veas que estás vivo… -** Ella se alejó del rubio. - … **voy a hablar con la enfermera para que te traigan el desayuno y saber cuándo nos podemos ir. –** Ino al momento de abrir la puerta regresó a ver al rubio y este sonrió.

\- **Eso quiere decir que si me quieres. –** Luego de escuchar eso Ino azotó la puerta al salir.

\- **Lamentablemente sí… -** Ino caminó en dirección a la estación de enfermeras.

Luego de una semana en Paris, Naruto e Ino fueron al hospital para que le retiren los vendajes al rubio, su rostro iba a estar hinchado unos días más pero solo iba a tener dos pequeñas cicatrices, Ino se encargó de alimentar al rubio a base de papillas que ella misma hacía.

Sasuke junto a Sakura ingresaron al hospital buscando al rubio, por suerte tenían un contacto y les mantenía informados sobre los movimientos de Naruto.

\- **Ahí está mi peleador estrella. –** Sasuke sonreía y sacudía sus manos al ver al rubio acercándose en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por Ino, Sasuke hablaba español con un claro acento ibérico.

\- **Y ahí está el gran empresario que aún no deposita la ganancia de mis inversiones. –** Naruto saludaba a la pareja que tenía de frente.

\- **Hola me llamó Sakura Haruno, soy prometida de este maravilloso hombre. –** Sakura se presentaba mientras abrazaba el brazo del Uchiha, Sakura con su "espances" daba una clara idea de su origen galo.

\- **Mucho gusto Sakura, yo soy Naruto y la hermosa mujer que me acompaña es Ino. –** Ambas estrecharon sus manos mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo.

\- **Naruto quería hablar contigo hay una hermosa chica que quiere conocerte y… -** Sasuke fue interrumpido por el rubio quien negó con la cabeza.

\- **Yo ya amo a alguien lo siento, Ino debemos retirarnos… no sé porque me obligan a usar silla de ruedas si lo que tengo mal es la cara. –** Los rubios se despidieron para tomar un taxi y regresar al hotel dejando a la pareja con la palabra en la boca.

Luego de una cena abundante Ino y Naruto se encontraban viendo la televisión, Ino le traducía lo que decían los noticieros franceses sobre él.

\- **Naruto debemos hablar de algo muy importante. –** Ino apagó el televisor y se sentó frente al rubio. – **me voy a ir a Ucrania con mi familia la encontré, el dinero de la cuenta está intacto y lo puedes tomar cuando… -** Naruto la interrumpió bastante molesto.

\- **No es cierto, tú misma me dijiste cuando íbamos a Alemania que no los ibas a buscar que no te interesa. –** Naruto miraba muy enfadado a la rubia que no lo miraba a los ojos.

\- **Me dijiste que podía irme cuando yo quisiera, estás faltando a tu palabra. –** Ino se levantó alejándose del rubio.

\- **Si te puedes ir pero solo te exijo una cosa… solo una cosa Ino, quiero la verdad luego yo mismo te voy a dejar al aeropuerto y el dinero sabes perfectamente que es tuyo. –** Naruto trataba de ver a los ojos a Ino pero ella caminaba con la cabeza baja por toda la suite.

\- **Ino dime la verdad y te juro que te puedes ir. –** Esta vez Naruto le tocó levemente el hombro haciendo que la rubia lo regresé a ver.

\- **Debes ir a conocer a esa chica, yo la vi es pelirroja y muy hermosa. –** Ino se veía triste y nuevamente se alejó del rubio.

\- ¿ **Por eso te quieres ir? Es absurdo. –** Naruto se lanzó a un sillón cercano y solo enfocó su vista en Ino que seguía caminando en círculos.

\- **Naruto ¿a quién amas? –** Ino clavó sus ojos en el rubio, él la miraba preocupado para su juicio Ino tenía el periodo.

\- **Es obvio Ino, te amo a ti. –** Naruto lo dijo con toda calma pues era verdad, hace tiempo sentía eso, disfrutaba abrazarla en los conciertos y la escusa era "ayudarla" en los tumultos de gente, le encantó cuando ella también se emocionaba en los festivales y mucho más cuando ella se tomaba el tiempo para ayudarlo con la dieta.

\- **Ese es el maldito problema Naruto yo también te amo… -** Ino gritó con todas fuerzas mientras caía al piso sobre sus rodillas empezando a llorar.

Naruto se la quedó viendo sin saber qué hacer, sabía que si se acercaba lo rechazaría y solo se acercó a ella sentándose en el piso.

\- **Eso es perfecto podemos estar juntos… -** Naruto sonreía pero Ino lo interrumpió.

\- **No! Tú mereces algo mejor, alguien que no se haya acostado con tantos, alguien que tenga futuro y algo que ofrecerte, mírame… -** Ino enfadada tomó el rostro del rubio por el mentón obligándolo a verla. - … **yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no tengo familia, dinero, ni una posición social, solo sé algunos idiomas y mi cuerpo no es casto para ser una buena esposa, fui, soy y siempre seré una esclava, una puta, abre los ojos y deja de perder tiempo conmigo, afuera hay cientos de mujeres hermosas que morirían por estar contigo. –** Ino dejó el rostro del rubio y se levantó.

\- **Naruto tú has luchado por todo lo que tienes y admito que te sales del molde de cualquier nuevo rico pero eres alguien grande, lleno de cosas maravillosas que merece una mujer igual junto a él. –** Ino corrió al baño y se encerró. Naruto trató de abrir la puerta pero ella la había trabado por dentro.

Ino se sentó arrimando su espalda en la puerta, Naruto hiso lo mismo del otro lado escuchando a la rubia llorar.

Naruto empezó a cantar para que Ino la escuche.

 **"Si me das a elegir**

 **Entre tú y mis ideas**

 **aunque yo sin ellas**

 **Soy un hombre perdido**

 **Si me das a elegir**

 **Entre tú y la gloria**

 **Pa que lleve la historia de mí**

 **Por los siglos**

 **Si me das a elegir**

 **Entre tú y ese cielo**

 **Donde libre es el vuelo**

 **Pa llegar al olvido**

 **Si me das a elegir**

 **Me quedo contigo**

 **Si me das a elegir**

 **entre tú y la pereza**

 **con esa grandeza**

 **Que lleva consigo**

 **Si me das a elegir**

 **me quedo contigo**

 **Porque me he enamorado**

 **Y te quiero y te quiero**

 **solo deseo**

 **Estar a tu lado**

 **Soñar con tus ojos**

 **Besarte los labios"**

Ino reconoció la canción, la había escuchado en uno de los conciertos en los que estuvo hace unos meses, cuando Naruto dejó de cantar Ino había dejado de llorar.

\- **Pero si descubren que fui una prostituta tu carrera se irá al tacho y perderás todo. –** Ino empezó a hablar a través de la puerta.

\- **Si te refieres a las cosas pues son solo eso cosas pero solo tengo algo o más bien dicho a alguien y es lo único que me importa y eres tú. –** Naruto le respondía sin moverse de su posición.

\- **Pero la gente va a hablar. –**

\- **Ellos dijeron que nunca sería nada y ahora estoy peleando por el amor de un ángel. –**

 **\- Pero tengo un pasado turbio y tarde o temprano eso regresa. –**

 **\- Yo no vivo en el pasado ni en el futuro, solo te pido que estés conmigo en el presente. –**

 **\- ¿Por qué las cosas son tan complicadas? –**

 **\- Porque tú las haces complicadas. –**

 **\- Quiero que me toques pero mi cabeza te rechaza. –**

 **\- En los conciertos tu cabeza estaba de acuerdo con que te abrazara. –**

 **\- Eso era porque me estabas protegiendo y ayudándome a salir de la aglomeración, se llama instinto de supervivencia. –**

 **\- Ino le partiste 2 dientes a un chico en la "Wall of death" cuando tocaba Sepultura en México y lanzaste una botella plástica a la cabeza de una chica a no menos de 20 metros en Quito, eres fuerte no necesitabas ayuda. –**

 **\- ¿Ósea que te aprovechaste de las circunstancias? –**

 **\- Culpable… pero si quería y quiero protegerte. –**

 **\- ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti? -**

 **\- ¿No has confiado hasta ahora? –**

 **\- Tienes razón. –**

 **\- ¿Por qué no sales del baño e intentamos esto? –**

 **\- NO! Aún hay cosas que quiero saber, ¿Por qué confías tan ciegamente en mí? –**

 **\- Tenías tu pasaporte, una "black card" capaz de comprar una casa sin preguntas y un millón en una cuenta internacional y no te has ido. –**

 **\- Ese dinero es tuyo y… -**

 **\- La cosa es que no te has ido ¿por qué no puedes? O ¿Por qué no quieres? O ¿Por qué me quieres? –**

 **\- Las 2 últimas. –**

 **\- Ves yo no tengo dudas, nunca he tenido dudas solo miedo. –**

 **\- ¿Miedo tú? "El demonio" sintió miedo detengan las prensas ¿a qué le tienes miedo? –**

 **\- De ti, bueno por ti. –**

 **\- Hace una semana te peleaste con un tipo que pesa 10 kilos más que tú y ¿tienes miedo de mí? –**

 **\- Tenía miedo de que me abandones, no quería quedarme solo. –**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo has estado solo?**

 **\- 10 años. –**

 **\- ¿Por qué quieres que este contigo? –**

 **\- Te necesito. -**

 **\- Me vas a hacer llorar. –**

 **\- Yo lloraría pero me duele la cara. –**

\- ¿ **Y cuando quieras tener sexo y yo te rechacé? –**

\- **Te haré el amor. –**

 **\- No es tan simple. –**

 **\- No es tan complicado. –**

 **\- He estado con muchos hombres ¿no te molesta? –**

 **\- He estado con muchas mujeres ¿no te molesta? –**

 **\- ¿De verdad? –**

 **\- ¿Cambian las cosas con eso? –**

 **\- No, pero yo sí he estado con muchos hombres y a mí me molesta, nadie quisiera una esposa con ese bagaje a cuestas. –**

 **-** **¿Has pensado en ser mi esposa? –**

 **\- No escuchas lo que te digo, desvías el tema. –**

 **\- Si escuchara todo lo que me dicen, ahora estaría robando para vivir y con muchas "bendiciones" regadas por ahí. –**

 **\- ¿Bendiciones? ¿Cómo un cura? –**

 **\- Parecido pero no, "bendiciones" se les llaman a los hijos de madres solteras que dicen ser luchadoras pero dejan a sus hijos con los abuelos y van a buscar otros santos. –**

 **\- Que extraño idioma es el español. –**

 **\- No importa el pasado solo el presente. –**

 **\- Es diferente. –**

 **\- Ya te contesté aún no lo haces tú. –**

 **\- El primer día que cocine en casa dije** ** _"Ya pienso como esposa" –_**

 **\- Ves ya sientes donde vivimos como nuestra casa. –**

 **\- Pero… -**

 **\- ¿Me das un beso? –**

 **\- Nunca he dado uno. –**

 **\- No te creo. –**

 **\- ¿No leíste las reglas al entrar al burdel? –**

 **\- No, yo fui porque el Jeque me insistió presumiendo del "exquisito harem" del lugar, yo solo fui a hacer exactamente lo que viste que hice pero me alegro de haberle hecho caso. –**

 **\- La regla decía que "Las chicas no besan en los labios a los clientes" una de las pequeñas batallas ganadas por las chicas. –**

 **\- ¿Me lo das entonces? –**

 **\- ¿Naruto de verdad no interesan las modelos, actrices o fanáticas que te siguen? –**

 **\- No, ellas solo quieren fama, dinero o les gusto físicamente pero no me conocen, tú sí. –**

 **\- Pensé que eras homosexual. –**

 **\- No tiene nada malo serlo pero ¿por qué? –**

 **\- No me tocaste la primera vez que nos conocimos, ahora ya entiendo la razón pero fue extraño. –**

 **\- Te digo algo ese día moría por terminar de desvestirte, estabas simplemente perfecta. –**

 **\- ¿Y ahora? –**

 **\- Me gusta más verte sin maquillaje, de mezclilla y blusa sencilla con zapatos "Taylor" y sentir tu aroma luego de 4 horas de concierto, me encanta tu olor cuando sudas. –**

 **\- Aajajajajajaaj eres raro. –**

 **\- El más raro de todos. –**

La puerta del baño se abrió y Naruto inmediatamente se puso de pie para ver a Ino que salía con los ojos un poco hinchados.

\- **Cuándo tengamos hijos ¿Qué les diremos? –** Ino estaba parada frente a Naruto, la distancia no era mayor de 20 centímetros pero en ese momento era un abismo, eran la Cordillera de los Andes, el Amazonas, el Atlántico y el Mediterráneo entre ellos.

\- **No lo sé, ¿que nos divertimos haciéndolos? -** Naruto solo sonreía mientras veía como la rubia hacía un gesto de enfado.

\- **Es enserio, dime ¿Qué les diremos? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? –**

 **\- Les diremos la verdad, ellos tendrán la mejor mamá del mundo y seremos felices. –**

Ino miro fijamente al rubio y su cuerpo se movió solo, ella se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó torpemente pero con toda la pasión y amor que sentía.

Ambos empezaron a recorrer toda la suite en dirección a la cama, ella experimentaba emociones nuevas y agradables, su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de manera placentera, sus pechos se sensibilizaban haciendo que sus pezones se endurezcan y por primera vez sentía una agradable humedad en su entrepierna.

Cuando llegaron a la cama Naruto se acostó sobre ella cuidando de no aplastarla, delicadamente levantó la blusa de color azul y la retiró disfrutando cada centímetro de la delicada piel de Ino, ella solo podía gemir al sentir los labios del rubio mordiendo uno de sus pechos mientras la despojó del sostén negro liberando sus senos, el rubio se lanzó directo a los pezones rosas de ella, los mordía, succionaba y apretaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, la rubia inconscientemente acariciaba la musculosa espalda del rubio mientras gemía por las caricias que Naruto le propinaba.

Naruto siguió besándola con mucha pasión provocando una guerra sin cuartel entre sus lenguas, Ino se perdía en su deseo carnal mientras desabrochaba el cinturón del rubio y deslizaba los pantalones por las piernas de él, Naruto se levantó un poco de Ino para despojarse de su camiseta provocando en Ino más excitación al ver su musculoso torso, ella solo mordió su labio inferior y cuando el rubio volvió a costarse sobre ella empezó a morderlo y besarlo en el cuello y orejas.

Ino retiró el pantalón y el bóxer del rubio revelando un pene de buen tamaño, ella automáticamente se levantó, hiso que el rubio se acueste y empezó a practicarle sexo oral, Ino sentía placer hasta en su boca con lo que estaba haciendo, su entrepierna era un mar de fluidos y sensaciones que solo se intensificaron cuando Naruto tomó su cabeza delicadamente marcando el ritmo de la felación, Naruto se levantó y ahora él la hiso acostar para terminar de desnudarla, al retirar el panty él procedió a lamer los muslos, las ingles, el abdomen de Ino a la vez que jugaba con los incipientes vellos púbicos que tenía, Ino solo cerró los ojos y emitió un profundo gemido cuando el rubio se apoderó de su clítoris con la lengua dando lamidas a diferentes ritmos que producían que Ino se descontrolé y grité.

\- **Naruto… espera… siento algo… que sale… espera… -** Ino sujetaba con firmeza la cabeza del rubio para que no dejé de lamer su clítoris, ella gritó de placer al sentir dos dedos que se colaron en su vagina produciendo una poderosa tensión en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras con una mano apretaba la cabeza del rubio contra su entrepierna y con la otra apretaba la sabana con todo la fuerza que podía, su orgasmo llegó en una explosión de sensaciones únicas jamás experimentadas, un corrientazo recorrió su espina dorsal haciendo que ella de un grito potente mientras sintió como su vagina expulsaba fluidos y la humedad la podía sentir en sus muslos, en su ano y en la sabana.

\- **¿Qué fue eso? –** Ino respiraba agitada mientras Naruto se acostaba junto a ella abrazándola a su pecho.

\- **Eso fue un orgasmo, ¿te gusto? –** Naruto la abrazaba tiernamente mientras ella trataba de controlar su cuerpo que tenía un leve temblor.

 **\- Es increíble, dios me encantó ¿eso sienten todas las personas? ¿Y todas las veces? –** Ino se aferraba al cuerpo desnudo del rubio y el ligero rose de sus piernas al cambiarlas de posición le produjeron un cosquilleo en su ingle emitiendo una risa infantil.

\- **Sí y por eso hacer el amor es tan único. –** Naruto seguía abrazando el desnudo cuerpo de Ino, ella sentía el palpitante pene del rubio en su abdomen.

\- **Quiero hacerlo… -** Ino escondía su rostro en el pecho del rubio mientras tomaba con su mano el pene del rubio masturbándolo un poco, retomaron la anterior posición Ino estaba acostada y Naruto se posicionó sobre ella.

\- **¿Estás segura? –** Ino afirmó con la cabeza y el rubio rosó el clítoris de la rubia con su glande provocando una pequeña sacudida en ella, Naruto gentilmente posicionó su miembro en la entrada de la vagina y lentamente lo iba metiendo ambos disfrutaban cada milímetro que ingresaba en ella, Ino sentía como sus entrañas se abrían gentilmente al invasor la sensación era placentera, delicada, indescriptible de pronto olvido todo lo antes vivido, parecía que su cuerpo se había reseteado se sentía ligera, limpia y feliz por tener al rubio dentro de ella.

Naruto cuando tuvo todo su miembro dentro de Ino, espero un momento y se acostó sobre ella, ambos podían sentir la respiración y el palpitar del otro, la vagina de Ino apretaba al pene palpitante de Naruto como si tuvieran vida propia, el rubio sintió como su compañera afirmaba con la cabeza para empezar el delicioso vaivén de la intimidad.

Ino disfrutaba cada estocada, gemía cada vez que el rubio se hundía completamente en ella, le encantaba sentir los besos, mordiscos y lamidas que le daba su amante en su cuello mientras la penetraba llenándola completamente, nuevamente esa presión se presentó en su cuerpo y ella clavó las uñas en la espalda del rubio sentía que pronto llegaría ese tan deseado orgasmo.

Naruto sintió que la vagina de Ino lo apretaba más con cada estocada, aceleró el ritmo para darle más placer mientras se levantaba para mirarla mejor, él ahora estaba arrodillado frente a ella disfrutando del hermoso cuerpo y del vaivén de los pechos de ella al ritmo de cada penetrada, levantó las piernas de ella y las abrió para observar como su hombría se hundía en la delicada femineidad de Ino, una pierna la dejó que reposé sobre la cama mientras la otra la puso sobre su hombro y uso su mano libre para acariciar los pechos de la rubia y luego adueñarse del clítoris.

Ino sintió una oleada de estímulos, el rubio la penetraba tan profundo que había tocado ligeramente su cuello uterino pero lejos de causarle malestar la excitó todavía más a tal nivel que ahora gritaba sin pudor y control en todos los idiomas que sabía groserías que solo provocaban más excitación en ambos, la tensión en su cuerpo aumentaba, la humedad en su vagina se filtraba y empezaba a humedecer la sabana bajó ella.

\- **Naruto… tengo… otro… -** Ino se vino en una poderosa descarga, sus pulmones se quedaron vacíos por el grito que emitió, sentía su piel tan sensible que el mínimo rose le causaba cosquillas, la cama estaba muy mojada en el punto donde su cadera descansaba, sintió como nuevamente el rubio se acostó sobre ella y le besaba con ternura y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ino respiraba agitada y sentía las pulsaciones en su vagina sincronizadas con las de su corazón luego se quedaron abrazados hasta que la rubia recuperé el aliento, ella se subió sobre Naruto y se sentó sobre su pelvis haciendo que la penetré muy profundamente, primero empezó moviéndose lentamente de adelante hacia atrás, tenía muy sensible la vagina pero la sensación era increíble, ahora entendía porque la gente alaba tanto el sexo… ella mismo se corrigió ahora entendía porque la gente adora hacer el amor y ella era una nueva fanática, sus caderas empezaron a subir y bajar cada más rápido mientras el rubio solo gemía y acariciaba ambos pechos, estrujándolos y estirando sus pezones pero ella se sentía en la gloria incluso ella le pedía que lo haga con más fuerza, Ino disfrutaba de la visión del cuerpo musculoso del rubio y también le fascinaba el hecho que ahora lo dominaba, tenía el control absoluto sobre las sensaciones de ambos, se detenía solo para ver la reacción del rubio luego tomaba impulso y lo llevaba a la locura con movimientos frenéticos de su pelvis que sacaban más de un alarido de placer de Naruto.

Naruto estaba extasiado de ver a Ino cabalgarlo, dominarlo y también de ver como ella disfrutaba desenfrenada del placer de su cuerpo, pronto sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca, sujetó a Ino de sus brazos y la atrajo a él para besarla y marcar el ritmo de penetración agarrando firmemente el trasero de ella, cada embestida se volvía más rápida y profunda, Ino emitía gemidos apagados por los besos de él.

Ino disfrutaba de la manera ruda en la que era penetrada, cada estocada la volvía loca se separó del rubio para mover sus caderas con desesperación mientras buscaba que el pene de su amante se entierre mucho más en ella, Ino estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y lo disfrutaba hasta que sintió como el rubio se tensó y se liberó dentro de ella llenándola por completo de su esencia, esa acción desencadenó otro orgasmo un poco más corto pero el más intenso, cayó rendida sobre el pecho del rubio, su saliva se escurría por su boca y sus ojos miraban al infinito mientras sentía como el pene de su amante dentro de ella iba perdiendo firmeza y tamaño, ambos volvieron a besarse pero eran besos castos de amor, íntimos en los que se entregaban en cuerpo y mente.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó asustado por el grito de la rubia que lo llamaba desde el baño, él inmediatamente fue a su encuentro.

Ino estaba parada completamente desnuda frente al espejo.

\- **¿Ino estás bien? ¿Qué paso? –** Naruto igualmente desnudo se paró detrás de ella, Ino le señalaba el reflejo.

\- **Mira mi amor, soy yo… y… soy hermosa. –** Ino sonreía alegre mientras abrazaba al rubio que no entendía que pasaba. – **dios santo junto a ti me veo tan delicada, frágil como si fuera una flor y tú te ves tan grande y fuerte. –**

 **\- ¿Ino que dices? siempre has sido hermosa. –** Naruto la abrazaba por la espalda mientras veía el reflejo de ambos.

\- **No te rías de mí pero… es que… no recuerdo nunca haber visto ese reflejo de mí misma antes. –** Ino se acercaba al espejo como comprobando si era real.

\- **Ino eso es porque finalmente te aceptaste tal cual eres, dejaste de vivir en el pasado y ahora ves lo que realmente eres en el presente, un ángel. –** Ino dejó de verse en el espejo, abrazó al rubio y lo besó apasionadamente, ella le susurró al oído que quería dar el "beso" de buenos días a alguien y lentamente se arrodilló frente a él.

Melbourne, Australia 8 meses después.

*Narrador*

\- **Damas y Caballeros con ustedes el nuevo campeón de peso pesado de la U.B.C Naruto "El Demonio" Uzumaki. –** La gente gritaba emocionada, nuevamente Sasuke ganaba un buen monto por su apuesta, Sakura estaba sentada junto a él con una pequeña barriga de embarazada y un anillo de matrimonio en su dedo, ambos veían el evento por televisión desde su domicilio en Tokio.

Naruto levantaba el cinturón de campeón mientras algunas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, Ino entró a la jaula a abrazarlo y felicitarlo cuidando de no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba, las luces se apagaron dejando el coliseo a oscuras, Ino sintió como todo el mundo se bajó del octágono y cuando las luces volvieron vio a Naruto arrodillado frente a ella, el anunciador le acercó el micrófono y toda la gente estaba expectante.

\- **Ino, hemos pasado por mucho y hemos aprendido uno del otro, quiero decirte que no hay nada más preciado en este mundo para mí que tú. –** Ino derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas mientras veía al rubio frente a ella de rodillas con una pequeña caja y dentro un anillo con una piedra enorme.

\- **Así que hoy quiero tener el título más importante de mi vida… Ino Yamanaka ¿te quieres casar conmigo? –** Ino solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza por el nudo en la garganta que tenía, cuando el rubio puso el anillo en el dedo de Ino la gente estalló en aplausos.

Montego Bay, Jamaica 5 años después.

En la piscina de un lujoso hotel de la isla, ambos rubios estaban tendidos en unos camastros junto a la piscina del hotel.

\- **Mi amor dime la verdad ¿Cómo hiciste para que todos se bajen del octágono? Llevó años preguntándote y no me dices. –** Ino vistiendo un traje de baño de dos piezas de rayas blancas y negras exhibe una gran barriga de embarazo de 8 meses de gestación.

\- **Bueno está bien, ya ha pasado un tiempo y no hay que vivir en el pasado, es que arreglé que si ganaba yo íbamos 40/60 a favor de él y hablé con todos de mi plan para el momento que las luces se apaguen y todos quisieron ayudar. –** Naruto solo vestía un traje de baño de neopreno idóneo para surfear.

\- **¿Y si perdías? –** Ino se levantó ayudada por el rubio se sentó para verlo mejor.

\- **Recibirías el anillo en la sala de emergencias, porque por nada del mundo iba a perder. –** Naruto acariciaba disimuladamente los hinchados pechos de la rubia.

\- **Naruto me encanta que me sigas viendo atractiva incluso así de embarazada pero estamos en público. –** Ino sonrojada alejaba la mano de su esposo.

\- **¿Qué dices? No recuerdas que en el de los gemelos seguíamos haciendo el amor incluso una vez en un ascen… -** Una niña que era casi la copia de Ino solo que tenía los ojos de su padre y un niño idéntico a Naruto llegaron y los interrumpieron.

\- **Papá vamos a la playa, Tsunade y yo estamos aburridos. –** Ambos niños jalaban los brazos del rubio y lo levantaban, él ayudó a Ino a ponerse de pie y fueron en dirección a la playa todos tomados de las manos.

\- **Espera Dan, mira como dejas tus cosas. –** Ino le señalaba unos zapatos y playera que le pertenecían al pequeño.

\- **Lo siento mamá ahora los recojo. –** El niño cogió todo lo que había olvidado y corrió para unirse con su familia en dirección a la arena.

Fin.

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **Y con este capítulo ha llegado la conclusión de esta historia, debo admitir que escribirla para mí ha sido un deleite y más cuando ha sido una de las formas de escape de mi depresión.**

 **Quizás sea muy cliché lo de "París" pero me pareció adecuado...**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos lo que han dejado sus comentarios, pronto tendré otras historias y en unos 2 años un libro de mi autoría que espero sea publicado.**

 **Visiten mis otras historias en mi perfil que estoy seguro que las disfrutaran.**

 **Gracias!**

 **La Bestia.**


End file.
